The invention relates to a high-voltage circuit breakers and more particularly to contact arrangements for such breakers. A known prior breaker has two coaxial contact members which are movable with respect to each other and which are provided with burning and rated-current contacts. In a movable one of the two contact members, the rated-current contact is frictionally joined to the burning contact via a support part. The end turned away from a stationary one of the two contact members of the rated-current contact is, in a sliding manner, in continuous contact with a current supply of the movable contact member. This makes it possible to transfer and switch currents in a reliable and constructionally simple manner. However, for this purpose a sliding contact arranged between the current conducting arrangement and the burning contact of the movable contact member is also needed. Such sliding contacts are relatively expensive and susceptible to wear.